


Starting:Re

by AinSophie



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinSophie/pseuds/AinSophie
Summary: A fanfic based on most of SQ and ALIVE's RE:START songs. Might contain a little bit of OOC





	Starting:Re

RE:START  
Tsukino Production dorm is now in shambles (specifically, the ALIVE and SQ rooms). Sheets of music lying everywhere, from the top shelves to the ground. The talents of TsukiPro were lying on the ground, some had white flags in their hand. Tsukino Mikoto - president of the company - glanced at 17 idols of SQ and ALIVE, shocked. 

“What...is happening here…?”

***********  
The leader of SolidS took a sip of coffee from his cup.

“Oi, Darling”

“As this dream ends  
Don’t go, I beg of you  
On that sorrowful day  
Never did you know  
I want to wake up with you  
Stay by my side”

“What was that?” Questioned Tsubasa, with a weird look on his face

“Well”, Shiki replied, “just some poetry”

“That’s not even….” But Shiki had ignored him. He looked outside, coffee in hand. Inside SolidS’s leader’s mind, thoughts meddled. Even QUELL had taken part in this war, which means he will have to face Shuu. But QUELL haven’t made any noticeable move. What is Shuu even thinking?

“Ah, has the saga of the wild animals began already?”

\-----------------------

Ichiru and Issei walked into the theatre, just to see Kensuke and Ryouta dancing together silently, in a beautiful foxtrot. Ryouta suddenly moved from Kensuke’s hold, just like unnamed stars that parted away. He elegantly moved across the floor, with his long silky coat fluttering. Such an enticing dance caught the twins’ attention. As Ryouta finally went back to Kensuke and embraced him for their last move, Issei clapped in amazement, while Ichiru pulled out his flamethrower. 

“I see. So QUELL have finally decided to take part in this battle.” Ryouta smirked. Kensuke was already holding their weapons in hand: apples. And the battle begins. As Kensuke started throwing red apples at the twins, Ichiru elegantly activated his flamethrower. From the barrel, blue flames were aimed directly at the two members of Growth. The theatre was shrouded in the blue magma that the twins expelled. Ken tried to shield Ryou from the flame, but his friend was nowhere to be found, as surrounding him now are burning blue flames. 

********

Mori and Soushi hurriedly rushed into ALIVE’s hideout (or, common room), with Kensuke and Ryouta on their backs. From hearing from Sou and Mori about what happened to Ken and Ryou, Mamoru sighed, clutching his new sheet of music in his hand:

“Alas! Their fate ended up not so well…But their legacy lives on. A requiem shall be made for them, in the memories of Ken-kun and Ryou-kun…”

“Mamoru, relax, they just need to rest.” Kouki said while gently stroking Ryou’s soft silver hair. Actually, Ichiru and Issei’s gun was just a mirage, which later created a thick mist. The dew caused great disadvantage for the rest of ALIVE’s members to find them. Two down, two left. Growth’s fate is now left for Kouki and Mamoru to decide. Retreat, or…

“We will never surrender” Kouki draws out his cooking utensils “As long as I can fight, I will always fight. For the sake of Growth and ALIVE”

“There’s no use in backing up when we’ve already signed that paper too” Soushi said. 

“That paper… what is it for, though, Soushi-senpai?” Nozomu asked

“It’s a treaty pact.” Ren replied “Once you’ve signed it, you wouldn’t be able to back down on this war, and you’ve agreed to take any consequences. Though, this is just a joke at first…” 

“It has turned ridiculously serious in a short amount of time.” Mori shook his head. 

“Eh… I kinda don’t get it, but okay” 

*********  
“How is it going over there?” Soushi asked into the walkie talkie. From the bushes, Mori replied: 

“All clear. The targets aren’t here… yet. Ah, Sora, please don’t play with my…” 

Soushi can hear a loud bang from the other side. Concerned, he told Ren and Nozomu to run to the ferris wheel, as he will go and check on the other two. Ren and Nozomu ran from their hideout at the merry-go-round.

When Soushi found Sora and Mori, they were hiding from all four members of SolidS. Soushi distracted them, providing an opportunity for Mori and Sora to escape. Sora ran to the ferris wheel, with Mori following right behind him. Soushi, after having to deal with some great chaos, was already there, waiting for them to come along. If both of them can get on this ride, SQ wouldn’t be able to get their hands on any of SOARA’s members. 

“Hmph!” Sora jumped on the ferris wheel, he struggled to get inside and settle himself. Soushi grabbed his friend, and with great force he pulled the leader of Sora right into the booth, stumbling. Only Mori was left, but he hesitated. The idea of jumping into a ferris wheel didn’t seem to fascinate him.

“MORI!” Sora cried out loud, “for this battle, even Growth has abandoned their religion! We can’t let ALIVE crumbled like this! I DON’T WANT TO LOSE SOARA AND YOU!” he stretched out his hand, reaching out to Mori. Mori hesitates for a bit. After a moment, with a sorrowful look in his eyes, he pushed Sora back to Soushi:

“I’ll see you… in the new world. We’ve already made our breakthrough. The rest of history will be in your hands. Bye bye”

“MORI!” Sora yelled as SolidS captured Mori and took him away from their sight. He struggled to get away from Soushi, but it’s useless. 

“Sora, calm down. SolidS isn’t going to do anything harmful to him. After all, this is just a seriously ridiculous war.”

“He’s right, Sora-senpai.” Ren sighed “still, I can't believe we have already lost 4 of our members to SQ. They’re strong, indeed.”

“Uuu…..” Sora moaned. 

Soushi looked at the azure sky up above, his eyes hazy. He hummed a tune under his breath:

“Let’s close our eyes and look at this dream that’s what’s left of a miracle.

This time, I’m sure I’ll be able to say “Good Night” to you once more.”

He sighed “what foolish non-sleep pierrots we are…”  
*********

Mamoru and Kouki are now facing Eichi and Shuu. In Kouki’s hands, as well as Eichi’s, are cooking utensils. Mamoru and Shuu, though, decided to compete using their music

“Our kids are already fast asleep, so keep what happened here under locks, please?” Eichi smiled brightly at Kouki, who’s currently holding out a frying pan. The leader of Growth nodded, and just in seconds they engaged at each other. Mamoru quickly took the permanent marker on the table and started to speak into it, as if he was doing a live commentating:

“Eichi-san skillfully swings his utensils around, while Kou-kun is having a good advantage with his frying pan. But wait, it seems like… they are having a cooking contest? Unbelievable! The leader of Growth and the former A.D. are now trying their best to take down their opponents with their best dish! Err…. Shuu-san, what is Eichi’s dish?”

 

“It’s called white sauce, or béchamel, with the main ingredients are whole milk, butter, garlic and some plain flour. It has light flavours, and it’s used as the base for many types of sauces too.” Shuu replied. The composers for QUELL and Growth were too enticed in watching their teammates competing against each other, so they have decided to settle down and wait until the cooks have done preparing their meals-- I mean competing. Mamoru continued his commentating:

“And for Growth, we have the infamous Kou-kun’s tamagoyaki! A soft and warm dish, filled with love~~ but he’s planning on making a twist for the tamagoyaki! Yes, m’ladies and gentlemen, we’ll be right back after this break! Stay tuned for more…”

*********  
Mori took the glass from Shiki’s hand. It’s filled with wine. As a punishment from being captured by SolidS, he had to finish this task. Shiki’s looks made Mori laughed, though: he was wearing an o-bon jacket, with fans on his hand.

“You got it Mori! Drink drink drink drink it down!” Tsubasa cheered for him “I know your heart doesn’t want to love this wine, but…”

“Let’s drink the night away! And throw away those ambiguous way of saying things!” Rikka seems to be kinda tipsy at this point. Dai didn’t say anything, but Mori bet he was hella drunk at this moment. With a big gulp, he drank the glass of wine to its last drops in the cheers of Shiki and Tsubasa at the background.

*********

Ichiru and Issei snuggled closely. They’re the last survivors, but it felt pretty empty for them. Ichiru moved his head towards his twin’s chest, whispering:

“Issei… I’m tired. I want to sleep.” 

Issei held Ichiru in his arms, his eyes gloomed a bit. He lied down, along with his twin brother. It’s cold. So cold… Just like that winter they have experienced in Hokkaido a long time ago….

“I want to fall asleep and disappear… it’s fine if tomorrow doesn’t come, right? Icchi… ah, our drama is still behind a filter, is it….” 

In another corner of the room, Eichi and Shuu were also snuggling together. The brunette held Shuu close to himself, whispering:

“Te amo hermoso”

And that is the end of QUELL. The (ridiculously serious) war between ALIVE and SQ has finally come to an end… has it?

“Now now, I don’t know who started all these shenanigans, but you guys better clean up this mess. Right. Now.” 

Ah yes, THIS is the true end of ALIVE and SQ.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s Note: Ohhhhh boi oh boi. After weeks of procrastination, I’ve finished writing this fanfic! It might sounds weird, but this story is full of RE:START easter eggs, from the lyrics to the CD jackets. There are minor grammar mistakes though, please excuse me. Enjoy reading!


End file.
